hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Gomez
'Dan Gomez '''is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is the leader of La Pandilla and the secondary antagonist of the second season. Personality Dan is shown to be arrogant, narcissistic, and overall, incredibly rude. When angered, he is shown to be very sadistic and violent, such as when Tyler Horvath accidentally murders Oliver. However, he is shown to be incredible loyal to La Pandilla and obviously cares about the group members, such as when he doesn't attack Tyler due to him sparing Oliver and becoming enraged at his death. He also appears to have some morals, as Beth Carter, despite being captive for twelve days, is never touched or assaulted. Appearance Dan is a tall, tan male with long hair and a narrow face. He commonly wears a tank top, exposing his numerous tattoos and also wears a black cap and baggy pants. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Dan's life before the apocalypse except that he was the leader of La Pandilla, a street gang. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Dan stayed with and led La Pandilla through the apocalypse. Eventually, the group encountered John's Group, and began to threaten them for supplies. Season 2 Back to Basics Dan, along with Kal, Tara, Kimmy and Reese make their first appearances threatening John Norman and Alice as the two didn't give them supplies. Before the two are killed however, Tara discovers the group and alerts the others to their location, causing a shootout. Dan is not seen again after this. Mind Over Murder Dan reappears again with the other members of La Pandilla confronting Tyler Horvath and Beth Carter, where Dan doesn't immediately act hostile towards them due to Tyler sparing Oliver. However, when Tyler refuses to tell where the group is, Dan tells Oliver to restrain Tyler while the others harass Beth. Eventually, Dan witnesses Tyler accidentally stab Oliver in the neck, enraging him. However, after Tyler punches Dan, Dan compliments Tyler's strength, then allows the others to beat up Tyler and kidnap Beth at the cost of Kimmy being injured and left behind. Season 3 At some point during the twelve days they had Beth captive, they found and captured Elroy, who was used as a sex slave by Tara. Dark Days Dan returns in the episode as he and Kal capture a masked Tyler and allow Tara to use him as a sex slave. Later, after Tyler breaks out and kills Kal and Reese, Dan is shot in the knee by Tyler and watches as Kimmy is shot in the hip and Tara stands down after Tyler threatens to kill Dan. Dan yells out for Kal and Reese, and becomes furious once he realizes their fates. He then watches in horror as Tyler proceeds to execute Kimmy and then rape and kill Tara, all while he begs for mercy. He is then brutally tortured by Tyler and eventually killed when his head is bashed in with a wrench. Death Killed by * Tyler Horvath After Dan witnesses the deaths of Kimmy and Tara, Tyler brutally tortures Dan and puts him out of his misery by bashing his head in with a wrench, preventing him from turning. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties and presumably people Relationships La Pandilla As the leader, Dan is shown to be incredibly loyal to all members of La Pandilla, and becomes furious when any of them die. Tyler Horvath At first, Dan was grateful towards Tyler for sparing Oliver, but their relationship quickly turned hostile when Tyler accidentally killed Oliver and La Pandilla kidnapped Beth in response. This would eventually result in Tyler being kicked out of the group. When Tyler is captured while under the mask, Dan allows Tara to rape Tyler many times, leading to Tyler to hold a great amount of hatred towards him. Once Dan is injured and watches as Kimmy and Tara are killed, Dan begins pleading for mercy. This is fruitless however, as Dan is brutally tortured and then killed by Tyler, showing that Tyler despised Dan greatly and showed no remorse in killing him. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Mind Over Murder * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days Trivia * Dan, along with the other members of La Pandilla, are based off the TV Show, The Nutshack, which Swooce says is his least favorite show of all time. Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:La Pandilla Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Leaders